Pokémon Topaz: The Rise of Floodra
by Darkslowbro210
Summary: Ten year old Collin Tanner, a hot-headed kid with great potential, who, after receiving a Pokémon from Professor Palm, sets off to collect the eight Hirios gym badges. Along the way, he meets up with Hope Spern, a 10 year old girl who's surprisingly mature for her age. Several times, the dynamic duo must confront the villainous Team Chainsaw. Review please.
1. Intro

Pokémon Topaz: The Rise of Floodra

It was a relatively plain day in the region of Hirios. Jaybloo flocked to Tinybranch Town for the winter. Tinybranch Town was always a quiet place, shut up from the rest of the world. It was an easy place to live, but very boring as well. In fact, the only place of remote interest is Professor Palm's laboratory. Professor Palm is a ditzy Pokémon researcher dedicated to solve the mystery of Pokémon types. This kind of lifestyle is for calm natured, simple people. 10 year old Collin Tanner, however, is not one of these people. As a matter of fact, Collin is just about the exact opposite of that. He is a reckless, strong natured kid with deep passion and great potential. He has pleaded his mom several times to move, but she highly enjoys the slow-paced quality of the town. Speaking of Mrs. Tanner, she's very overprotective. She won't even let Collin leave town without his bag! His bag contains all the "necessary" items for survival out on Route 301. All it really is is a can of bug repellent. (And, ironically, there aren't even any bug Pokémon on Route 301.) Now that all these boring but important little details are out of the way, let's move on to the story…


	2. Not so Humble Beginnings

Not so Humble Beginnings

"Yaaawwwwn!" Collin yawned drowsily as he woke up. He checked to make sure it wasn't 7:00 yet, as he always wakes up very early. He got up and out of bed, got on his T-shirt and vest, put on his Pikachu cap, and snuck outside without telling his mom. As Collin sneakily trudged outside, he remembered his old neighbors, Gary Stu and his girlfriend, Mary Sue. The young couple moved here after they decided to live on their own with each other, but they moved out when a Mew teleported into their home. Now they're the strongest and most famous trainers in the world! Collin strives for that kind of success, but he doesn't have his own Pokémon yet. For some reason, however, he couldn't shake off the feeling that today was the day.

As Collin tiptoed over to route 301, he began to hear strange noises coming from the area. _"Those must be Pokémon cries!"_ he thought to himself. He turned around the corner and saw something frightening. There, lying on the ground, was Professor Palm, who was being ambushed! The attacker had on a large and strange outfit, which was neon green on one side and darkish purple on the other. "Hand over those rare Pokémon immediately!" demanded the woman. The professor winced, then turned in my direction. Professor Palm looked surprised but happy to see me. "Collin, I don't know why you're here, but your timing couldn't be better. Take any of those three Pokémon over there and fight off Team Chainsaw!" Collin remembered hearing on the news that Team Chainsaw was a group of criminals bent on the destruction of all nature. _"So _that's _who she is!"_ thought Collin. Collin glanced at the Pokéballs in the travel pack lying on the ground by Professor Palm. He knew that he didn't have X-ray vision, so he just guessed. He picked up a random Pokéball, hoping that he made the right choice. "Pokémon, go!"


	3. The Start of a Journey

The Start of a Journey

Out of the Pokéball came a small creature that looks similar to a rhinoceros. It was bright green, and had vines growing from its back. For a horn, he had a seed with an extremely pointy end. "Rinosprout!" it shouted with determination. Professor Palm looked satisfied. "Ah, I see you've chosen Rinosprout. Or rather, it chose you." The Team Chainsaw grunt looked furious. "Shut up and fight me!" Collin rolled his eyes. He began to speak. "Fine, whatever. Are you ready, Rinosprout?" Rinosprout grinned. "Sprout!" Collin can't speak Pokémon, but he had a feeling Rinosprout said yes. The Team Chainsaw grunt growled, then sent out her Pokémon. It was tiny, with bright green fur that stood up on end, a hairless tail with the end cut off, and foam spewing from in between its clenched teeth. Collin recognized this Pokémon as a Rababy from the time his mother forced him to stay in a one-star motel due to "budget cuts." "Rababy, use Acid!" The Team Chainsaw grunt commanded. Rababy spit out a neon green liquid that dissolved into Rinosprout's skin. "Sprout, Rino!" Rinosprout screeched in pain. Collin was enraged at the Team Chainsaw grunt. "How dare you! Rinosprout, shake it off and use Horn Attack!" As damaged as he was, Rinosprout obeyed. His horn began to glow white, and he rammed into Rababy. Rababy tumbled in the grass. The Team Chainsaw grunt was filled with a mix of anger and astonishment. "No!" She shouted. "Rababy, you better not faint! Use Bite!" The Poison type Pokémon responded by attacking Rinosprout with its vicious fangs. "Ray, Ray!" it screeched while still clenching hard onto Rinosprout's shoulder. Rinosprout seethed in pain. Collin was pondering what to do when it hit him. "Rinosprout, strangle it with Vine Whip!" Rinosprout brightened up. He wrapped one of his vines around Rababy and pulled him off, ripping off the patch of skin it was biting in the process. He squeezed Rababy as tight as he could, and Rababy barfed out some sludge. Rinosprout dropped Rababy, for Rababy has fainted. The Team Chainsaw grunt was furious, saying that Collin's victory was just dumb luck, and that he would rue the day that she was defeated. You know, the norm. She marched off after returning Rababy to its Pokéball.

Professor Palm was very grateful to see that Collin had succeeded in his task to fight off the Team Chainsaw grunt. So grateful, in fact, that he walked right over and hugged him! The professor realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. Then, he began to speak. "Seeing that you have defeated the Team Chainsaw grunt, I have decided to let you keep that Rinosprout of mine." Collin was astonished. "Are you serious!?" he yelled at him. "This is a rare Pokémon! Wasn't that why Team Chainsaw wanted it in the first place?" Professor Palm replied after calming him down. "I know this is a rare Pokémon, but you are an exceptionally strong trainer, and although you just started, this Pokémon has already began to bond with you." Collin was still a bit unsure. "I guess you're right, but do you really think I'm ready for this? I _know _my mom isn't." Collin froze. He checked his watch. "9:30!? Oh Arceus..."


	4. Grounded Literally

Grounded… Literally

Collin dashed home as fast as his scrawny 10-year-old legs could carry him. He knew that he was in for the grounding of a lifetime. He reluctantly and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the wooden door. He looked inside and found nothing. He took one step inside when… "COLLIN JAMES TANNER, COME UPSTAIRS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Collin, still recovering from the loudness of his mom's scream, knew better than to disobey her. He climbed up the stairs, and he was scared for his life as he scaled the last step. Mrs. Tanner was sitting on Collin's bed waiting for him. Her right eye was twitching in anger. "Collin," she said in a calm voice that got Collin wondering what kind of horrific punishment awaited him. "Is it true that you snuck out without telling me?" Collin winced. "Uhhhh…" Collin said, trying to delay as long as possible. "Well… technically yes, but…" Mrs. Tanner shushed him. "Good. Is it also true that you got a Pokémon from Professor Palm?" Collin gasped. "How did you know that?!" His mom grinned. "Well… let's just say that your old friend Marcus came to town." Collin was astonished. He and Marcus go way back as WFF's. It stands for worst friends forever. Collin knew that Marcus would come back some day. He also knew that Marcus always comes at the worst times. Now was the worst of them. Collin lowered his head. "Yes. I did get a Pokémon. But shouldn't you be proud of me, like most parents?" Collin's mother's grin turned to a frown. "Yes, but I'm not like most parents. I believe in discipline and good behavior. So, you may not come out of your room until the end of the month," She glanced at the Pokéball Collin was holding. "And I'll be taking this." She snatched the Pokéball from his hand. Tears began to well up in Collin's eyes. "Mom, you can't do this!" Mrs. Tanner was furious. "Yes I can." She said simply. She left the room.

Just as she left the room, the ground started to shake. This sudden tremor made her drop the Pokéball she was holding, and Rinosprout popped out from inside. "Rinospr-" Rinosprout looked around and realized that he wasn't in a battle. He just figured that he was sent out to stop the tremor. He raced down the stairs. Collin knew he had to escape somehow. In fact, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the earthquake until a fissure caused the entire house to sink underground! He was grounded in two ways now. Oh, the irony. Which Collin did not appreciate. He rushed downstairs to stop the earthquake, which was twice as bad now that he was underground. There he found Rinosprout, fighting off a Pokémon that Collin discovered was a Dugtrio. "Rinosprout, use Vine Whip!" Rinosprout bopped one of Dugtrio's three heads with one of his vines. The head he hit went down and the others stayed up. Collin giggled. "It's like Whack-a-Mole!" Collin told his Pokémon. "Try to get a high score!" Rinosprout kept bopping heads, and he was enjoying himself. Eventually, the Dugtrio just plain left. "Coward." said Collin simply.

His mom was amazed at Collin's skill. "Wow!" she said proudly. "You know, maybe I was wrong about you. I guess I'll let you go on your journey after all." Collin was elated. "Yes!" After Collin left the room, Mrs. Tanner got her phone. She dialed in a number, and someone responded. "Hello, is Trevor here? This is Violet Tanner. Yeah. Okay. Look, A new threat has risen to the organization…"


	5. Rival Revival

Rival Revival

Collin ran outside, still mad at Marcus for telling on him, yet grateful that his mom let him go on a journey. Professor Palm stopped Collin in my tracks, saying that he meant to give him something, but he just ran off. "Here it is. The Pokédex! This lil' beauty holds data on every Pokémon in the Hirios region, even the Pokémon from the legend that everyone knows isn't true!" Collin looked confused. "What, you've never heard it?" interrogated the professor. Collin shook his head. "Well that's a surprise! I'll tell it to you. Long ago, after Kyogre created the sea and Groudon made the earth, Arceus created two Pokémon to keep the balance. Treegon, the tree Pokémon, fertilized the world and helped all the plants grow. Floodra, the wave Pokémon, started up the waves so that the sea wouldn't become still and sterile. A bunch of baloney, right?" Collin agreed, but only so that the professor wouldn't throw a bunch of scientific junk at him about why the legend is fake. Finally, Professor Palm handed over the Pokédex. After all that, who would walk by but Marcus, his hands in the pocket of his gray hoodie. "Hey, Collin! Long time no see!" He said, smirking. Collin groaned. "What do you want, Marcus?" Marcus looked around. "Oh, I don't know, maybe… a battle! That's right! I know what happened with Team Chainsaw. You must be strong. So, how would you like to face my Volcub?" Collin grinned. "You bet!"

"Go, Rinosprout! I shouted. "Volcub, I choose you!" announced Marcus. Volcub was about equal in size to Rinosprout. It had yellow fur, a long tail that ends in a flame, and a small mane made of fire. Collin got out his Pokédex. " Volcub, the Lion Cub Pokémon." it said in a computerized voice. "While mother Explion go out to gather food for their cubs, Volcub play with each other by wrestling. This rough housing is actually teaching Volcub necessary skills for hunting." Collin was amazed. "Wow!" he said. He turned his attention back to the battle. "Rinosprout, use Horn Attack!" The Pokémon's seed began to glow once again as he attacked Volcub. "Cub!" Shouted the Volcub as it shook off the damage it received. Marcus smiled. "Volcub, Ember!" A small flame in Volcub's mouth began to appear. "Vol… Cub!" Volcub shot the flame out in Rinosprout's direction. The end of Rinosprout's vines caught fire, and he started flailing the vines around. Collin shook his head. "Rinosprout, don't run around, it'll just get worse! Stop, drop, and roll!" Rinosprout obeyed. Sure enough, the flame went out just like that. Collin smiled. "Now, use Tackle!" Rinosprout charged towards Volcub at full speed. Volcub toppled over. He jumped right back up. "Now, Volcub, Flame Charge!" shouted Marcus. Volcub's coat burst into flames as he ran at full speed towards Rinosprout. Rinosprout fell to the ground, almost fainted, when he began to faintly glow green. Collin soon realized that Rinosprout's Overgrow ability was activating. Collin knew that the Overgrow ability doubles the power of grass type moves when a Pokémon's health is under ¼ health. "Rinosprout, Razor Leaf!" Rinosprout shot out leaves that he apparently generated out of nowhere. The super powered attack sent Volcub flying. "Volcub is unable to battle! The winner is Collin and his Rinosprout!" announced Professor Palm. Marcus was furious. "Your victory was a fluke! You probably just cheated." And just like that, he stomped off. "Congrats, Collin!" Said Professor Palm "Here, take these 5 Pokéballs as your reward. It's not much, but it's something." Collin was grateful. He thanked Professor Palm and marched off.


	6. To Catch a Pokémon

To Catch a Pokémon

As Collin made his way across Route 301 to Sunridge Town, he noticed something. _"I don't know how to use a Pokéball,"_ he thought to himself. Just then, a voice came out of nowhere. "Have you ever thought _'I don't know how to use a Pokéball'?"_ Collin was astonished. "That's _exactly_ what I was thinking!" he said. Suddenly, the voice returned. "Well than you need to go to the Pokémon School over in Sunridge Town! They can teach you anything about Pokémon! And for a limited time only, admission is free!" the voice disappeared. "Well that was weird." Collin said.

After fighting off a few wild Pokémon, Collin made it to Sunridge Town and looked around for the Pokémon School. Eventually, he found it. It was very small for a school, as it was only slightly larger than the other buildings in the area. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by a woman. "Hello," she told him. "I am the teacher here. Is there anything that you would like to know?" Collin looked around. "Oh, Audino, maybe I want to know how to… catch a Pokémon!" he said. The woman was satisfied. "Okay, I guess I'll show you!" she replied gleefully. She took Collin over to Route 301 and began to wander around the grass. Soon, a Cheekmunk popped up. Cheekmunk have chestnut colored fur, cheeks that are always full of nuts and berries, and three black stripes on their backs. "Cheek, Cheek!" it cried. The woman pulled a Pokéball from her belt. "Go, Trikelett!" she shouted. Trikelett was a small Pokémon that resembled a tricycle with eyes on the handlebars. "Lett!" it said while showing off its three wheels. "Trikelett, use Tackle!" said the teacher. "Trike!" Trikelett said, and he screeched off. He rammed into the wild Cheekmunk. "Munk!" shouted the Cheekmunk in pain. "Okay, now that its health is lowered, toss a Pokéball!" the teacher said. She chucked a Pokéball at the Pokémon. The ball shook once, then twice, then a third time when… Click! The teacher smiled. "Well, there you go! Just like that. Something important to remember: Some Pokémon are harder to catch than others." Collin was just glad that he could catch Pokémon now. "Thanks!" he told the woman.

After the woman left, Collin decided it was about time he caught his own Pokémon. He shuffled back and forth in the tall grass until he found a wild Jaybloo. Jaybloo are small, round, bird-like Pokémon with bright blue feathers. Collin smirked. "Go, Rinosprout!" He threw Rinosprout's Pokéball in front of the Jaybloo. "Rino!" shouted Rinosprout. Collin held up his Pokédex to the wild Jaybloo. "Jaybloo, the Blue Jay Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "These pudgy Pokémon can only fly a few feet above the ground, and have to stop to rest every few minutes." Collin smiled. "Interesting," he said. "Okay, back to the battle. Rinosprout, Tackle!" Rinosprout charged at the wild Pokémon. "Jay!" shouted the Jaybloo as Rinosprout hit it. Collin grabbed a Pokéball from his bag. "I hope this works!" he said. He threw a Pokéball at the little bird Pokémon. It shook three times, then clicked. Collin was ecstatic. "Yes! I can't believe it worked! And on my first time too."

Collin began on his way back to Sunridge Town when he was stopped in his tracks by a girl with long hair and glasses. "Hi!" said the girl. "Do you want to battle? I'm warning you, I'm strong." Collin thought about it for a moment. He decided it would be a good chance to see how well Jaybloo fared in battle. He smiled with a determined look on his face. "Okay. Let's do this. Go, Jaybloo!" Collin flung the Pokéball containing Jaybloo onto the battlefield. He popped out. "Bloo!" It cried as it entered the battlefield. The girl took out a Pokédex. Collin was pretty surprised at this. "You have a Pokédex too?!" he blurted out and quickly regretted. The girl never flinched, as if she was expecting this, but then quickly grew a shocked expression. "You too?" she asked Collin. "Uhhhh… Y-yeah." he replied nervously, sounding like he thought he should've said something else. The girl smiled. "Cool! Say, how would you like to join me on my Pokémon journey?" Collin staggered. This was so sudden! Without thinking, he blurted out "Sure…" The girl beamed. "Sweet! I'm Hope. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. Collin high-fived it before realizing he was supposed to shake it. With slightly awkward looks on their faces, they set off.


End file.
